


The Meeting in the Middle of the Night

by Cloudy Sapphires (Cloudy_Sapphires)



Series: Mr and Mrs Craven [1]
Category: The Secret Garden (1975), The Secret Garden (1987), The Secret Garden - All Media Types, The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Chivalry isn't dead, Don't try to tell Lily what to do, F/M, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, Misselthwaite, Yorkshire Moors, artwork may follow if wanted, socially unnaceptable in the victorian era, sweet couple in love, tired archie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Sapphires/pseuds/Cloudy%20Sapphires
Summary: Mary asks her uncle how he met her aunt... When Archibald Craven arrives home from a long journey across the continent in the middle of the night, the last thing he expects to see on his way up to his much desired bed is a woman he has never met before. This is the unconventional first meeting of Archie and Lilias and how it progressed into one of the most beautiful times of his life.
Relationships: Archibald Craven/Lilias Craven, Colin Craven & Mary Lennox
Series: Mr and Mrs Craven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set a year after the book ends. Book/Movie/Musical based but largely aroud the quote from Mrs MEdlock that 'He was a sour young man and got no good of all his money and big place til he was married.' - Chapter 2.
> 
> I tried to show that he's a bit of a grump and a recluse but almost as soon as this woman appears something changes that even he doesn't know what to make of to start with. 
> 
> This will be the start to a longer story about their meeting but I will post that once I've finished it.
> 
> I don't own the Secret Garden. I'm just playing make believe with the characters from Frances Hodgson Burnett's creation because Archie needs more love. 
> 
> More explaination at the end.

**Dr Craven had left hours ago with a promise that he would return in the morning to check on the patient’s broken ankle in the morning before his usual rounds. He had given her strict instructions that she would under no circumstances be walking around for the next few days and once she had she had shown that she could be trusted to do as she was told, then he would bring her crutches and show her how to use them safely.**

**Colin had been the one to carry her in and the noise he had made had drawn his father out of his study. After a rudimentary examination of her ankle Dr Craven had been sent for. Uncle Archibald had stood patiently as Mary and Colin explained what had happened, only Mary saw how his face paled and his expression turned furious when she said she had fallen out of the dead tree in the garden and landed badly. She immediately felt guilty for giving her Uncle so much worry after what had already happened in that garden from a fall from that tree. She could not look at him after that.**

**Mary had been safely carried up to her bedroom by John the footman and her foot had been raised, bandaged and iced on the doctor’s orders. That had been seven hours ago. Her dinner had been brought up to her but she had only picked at it and sent it back down. It was now just after midnight and she could do nothing but lie in bed staring at the dark moors outside through the window she had asked Martha to leave the curtains open at.**

**She had tried to sleep but she couldn’t set her mind to rest.**

**She had tried to read but she couldn’t concentrate.**

**The door to her bedroom creaked open a crack and her Uncle’s head appeared. His brow creased when he saw her sit up in bed and grab the candle that was still lit at her bedside. He came fully into the room and closed the door carefully.**

**‘What are you doing awake? You need your sleep!’ He crossed the room to sit on the end of her bed.**

**‘I tried. I can’t sleep.’ She whined. Archibald chuckled.**

**‘Well then you cannot have tried hard enough.’ He told her almost patronisingly. ‘I am relived to see you well enough to moan though. Are you in pain?’ He asked and looked at her foot.**

**‘No. But my toes are cold.’ Archibald smiled and stood.**

**‘Tell me where to go for a scarf.’ He ordered. Mary directed him to a drawer and he pulled out a black scarf she had not seen since she first arrived at Misselthwaite. He must have dug to the bottom for it. She gritted her teeth as he gently wrapped the scarf around her exposed toes.**

**‘Thank you.’ She smiled. ‘I’m sorry Uncle Archibald.’ He looked confused.**

**‘What for?’ He asked as he sat back down.**

**‘I must have worried you something awful and I saw how angry you were when Colin said I had fallen from the tree. I begged him not to say anything!’ Archibald put his hands up to stop her.**

**‘I was cross yes. I was cross at you for climbing that bloody tree that I should have had torn down years ago but I was far angrier that another accident had been caused by that tree. But now I’m just glad that you will be alright.’**

**‘I’m still sorry that I worried you. What will happen to that tree?’ She asked.**

**‘I have ordered it torn down. I think Lilias would forgive me. Though now you, Colin and Dickon will have a completely new section of garden to do something with.’ He smiled sadly.**

**‘Would you tell me how you and Aunt Lilias met and what she was like?’ Mary asked quietly. ‘You said I reminded you of her and I would love to know more about her. I have only ever seen the portrait in Colin’s room.’ Archibald looked pained but before he could answer the door opened again and Colin rushed in. He didn’t notice his Father sat on the end of the bed when he leapt for the unoccupied side of the bed next to his Cousin.**

**‘Mary are you alright? I couldn’t sleep thinking about it! Is it very painful?’**

**‘No Colin. It isn’t painful.’ She took his hand.**

**‘I was so scared when you fell you screamed so loud!’ He was practically tripping over his words now.**

**‘Colin I am fairly certain your Cousin does not want to be reminded of this afternoon any more than she has to be. Why are you not in bed?’ Colin looked at his Father in shock.**

**‘I was concerned Father. Why are you not in bed?’ He asked curiously.**

**‘I was concerned as well. And in answer to your question Mary, no.’ Mary looked crestfallen.**

**‘Please Uncle Archibald! I’m injured!’ She pleaded.**

**‘What?’ Colin looked from his father to his cousin.**

**‘I asked him to tell me how he met Aunt Lilias.’**

**‘Oh please Father!’ Colin turned his big eyes to his father. With both sets of hopeful eyes facing him from the other side of the bed, one set an incarnation of those eyes he had adored more than a decade ago and another the eyes of a dear friend a shade removed from the other set. He sighed heavily and looked down at his walking stick and wedding ring in silence for a while.**

**‘Alright.’ He whispered shakily without looking up. ‘Make yourselves comfortable.’ He got up to poke the fire and add more coal but also so the children couldn’t see the barely formed tears as he steeled himself to air old memories kept locked away for too long. He went back to the bed shrugging off his suit jacket and pulling off his tie and collar looking far more relaxed than both children had ever seen him in the blue waistcoat and pressed white shirt.**

**‘Firstly, she would despise being called Aunt Lilias. It sounds far too formal and Auntie Lily would have been her choice.’ Mary nodded but Colin just stared at his father from the pillows. ‘Now, we actually met in the middle of the night when I had returned from a long trip abroad, I can’t even remember where I had been.’ There was a far-off look in his eyes as he leaned back against the bedpost, determined not to make eye-contact with either child.**

* * *

It was pitch dark as the carriage rolled over the moors, desolate and foreboding in the moonlight. Archibald Craven however barely registered them. He had not yet recovered from being woken at Thwaite station and hurried off the train into the waiting carriage that would take him home. He had seen the moors almost every day for the entirety of his 29 years on this earth though, he knew how it looked from memory.

The ride from the station to the main gate took around an hour and he was beginning to regret taking such a late train but that was his way. The later or earlier in the day the fewer people who would be about. The fewer people there were about the less he would get stared at. The less he would get stared at the more relaxed he would be. It was his usual method of travelling.

As the carriage came to a halt in front of the huge doors and intimidating building Archie pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to drive off the crushing tiredness long enough for him to reach his bedroom. The door opened and the step was brought down. Archie grabbed his hat and cane and nodded in thanks to the groom. The wind on the moors was howling and whipping his coat around his legs and sending his blonde hair flying wildly around his face. It was refreshing after the days he had spent cooped up on ships and in trains and carriages on his way home. He gazed fondly up at the old building. He had been away all of five months on seeing his mother returned back to her usual state after the death of his father six months ago.

The heavy doors swung inwards to allow him entrance. He nodded to the footman and strode straight to the stairs, not stopping to put down his hat or cane or even take off his coat. That would waste time on the journey up to bed.

The hallways were dark and gloomy but some kind servant had left candles lit at intervals in the wall sconces in anticipation of his arrival but also in consideration of his mother being asleep. He briefly regretted making such a fuss for having the furthest suite of rooms from the most used areas of the house. One of the doors on his right at the end of the corridor creaked open and a candle appeared out of it followed by a figure in a white nightgown. Archie stopped dead in his tracks.

The figure glided towards him.

‘Hello?’ He asked quietly

‘Good evening.’ The woman breathed, making her candle flame flicker.

‘Who are you?’ Archie asked, a little abruptly.

‘My name is Lilias Lennox, who are you?’ She asked.

‘Archibald Craven.’ He answered shortly. The girl looked taken back.

‘Oh. Your brother and mother invited my family a month ago.’ She looked Archie up and down as best she could in the dim light.

‘You have been travelling.’ She said. Archie nodded.

‘What, may I ask are you doing awake and wandering my halls?’ He asked, looking at this girl more closely. She was tall, a few inches shorter than him in just her slippers and could not be much older than 20, bright pale copper hair fell in curls that had escaped a long braid danced around a pale pointy almost elfin face. He hardly heard her answer as he saw her eyes. Beautiful and clear pale eyes, he couldn’t quite see the colour of them properly, but ringed in thick black lashes almost like a fringe.

‘A book?’ He asked. The girl giggled quietly into her fingertips and nodded but she couldn’t quite suppress a violent shiver. Archie snapped back to reality, it was cold now the fires had largely died out. In an uncharacteristic show of chivalry he slipped his greatcoat from around his shoulders and wrapped it around the girl’s thin form. He let his hands rest longer than strictly proper on her shoulders.

‘Thank you.’ She breathed and smiled brightly up at him.

‘It’s cold downstairs, you’ll need that, if only to preserve your modesty.’ He murmured, that smile had stirred something he had not felt for a great long while. ‘I suppose I shall see you in the morning. Good night Miss Lennox, pleasant dreams.’ He bobbed his head to her and strode down the corridor to his rooms.

His dreams that night would be haunted by thick lashes and a bright smile and a playful barely smothered giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning brought a cool but bright day, typical of a mid-September day following the rain the day before. Archie gazed out over the moors watching the landscape coming alive. Bright and patched purple as the heather died off as far as the eye could see. It would be a perfect day to go for a walk but he had a lot to catch up on that couldn’t have been sent to him via the solicitors.

He sighed and got up to ring the bell for Pitcher. He arrived in minutes to his master gazing out over the moors from his window.

“I feel like I need a bath before going down for breakfast. Could you make sure the fire in my study is made and the cabinet and desk are fully stocked. I want the green suit and cream waistcoat today, the dark green cravat and the gold pin.” He ordered without turning around. As much as he complained about the lonely house on the moor he missed it when he was away and the hauntingly beautiful landscape always seemed to strike a chord with him.

It took longer than he had anticipated for him to make his way downstairs to the dining room but a great deal of that time had been spent self-consciously staring into his mirror scrutinizing the slope of his shoulders. Finally giving up on the hopeless task he made his way down the now lit hallways.

In the dining room his Mother sat at the head of the table in her widow’s black, a woman around her age sat next to her in some kind of pink concoction of a gown with too many bows for her age, next to this woman a girl a bit younger than Archie and wearing too much powder and rouge, purple suit and white frothy lace blouse a bit more age appropriate but far too formal for Thwaite village. Across from this woman sat the copper haired beauty he had come across the night before. Dressed far more appropriately from what he could see from the brief moment when she turned her head to see who had come into the room. White and mint stripped shirt and a teal skirt. Archie stood in the doorway, unsure of what to say. He was not used to people being in his dining room other than his family.

“Archie! I had no notion you were back!” His mother exclaimed. Archie went to kiss her cheek.

“Good morning Mother. I came home late last night. How are you?” He seated himself at the empty seat next to the girl from the previous night. It was a great effort not to look at her but he knew she was looking at him.

“I am very well my boy. Your Brother and Lieutenant Lennox are still at camp in York, they will be free to come back on Friday though.” Archie nodded. “Oh how rude of me! Please meet my friend from school Mrs Adelaide Lennox and her Daughters, Jemima and Lilias. Her Son Albert is in the same regiment as your Brother, but of course you already know him through Algy. This is my eldest Son Archibald.” The ladies each nodded their greeting at Archie which he returned. Lilias next to him smiled shyly at him. Grey. Her eyes were grey and now he could see properly the shade of light copper her curls were and the full rose coloured lips.

“Delighted to meet you ladies. Mother I will have a lot to catch up today on since I have been away. Could you please let Medlock know I will ring for lunch at some point today?” He helped himself to some items from the dishes and tureens in the middle of the table and poured himself a cup of tea. Only Lilias seemed to notice the amount of sugar that went into it if the quiet gasp was anything to go by, his Mother had long since given up telling him off for this. And would not dare now as it was he who now paid the bills for the estate.

“What plans have you got for the day then girls?” Mrs Craven asked curiously.

“I plan to go into the village today.” Jemima announced.

“The walk to Thwaite is a beautiful one.” Archie told her which just got a confused and slightly disgusted look in return.

“I don’t intend to walk there.” She answered coolly. Archie brushed it off and carried on with his breakfast.

“Lilias had hoped you would show her the gardens and some of the walks on the moors.” His mother carried on. “You know how little Algy cares for them and so I believe he was a terrible guide.” Lilias smiled hopefully at Archie.

“Please Mr Craven.” She pleaded sweetly. Archie swallowed his current bite of bacon and egg.

“Alright Miss Lennox. Though it may have to wait for another day, I will be rather busy today.” He stammered. He may be shy and nervous but he had been raised to be a gentleman and he would act that way to the best of his ability through his fears.

“That’s quite alright, I have my book. Thank you Mr Craven. Shall we arrange for tomorrow?” She asked. Archie laughed at her innocence.

“We could, however the weather could have other plans. We shall say tomorrow and we shall see what the morning brings and decide if we should postpone then.” Lilias nodded happily. She could have sworn she heard her sister sigh in annoyance across the table but couldn’t be sure.

Later that day as Archie sat in his study pouring over the accounts book and the log book detailing the comings and goings of the estate over the past months he had been absent there was a knock at his door. He called for the person to enter but did not look up until he heard a cough.

“Miss Lennox! What can I do for you?” He asked with a nervous smile. She was holding his coat to her stomach and wearing a teal bolero to match her skirt now as well as a slightly unsure expression.

“I needed to return this to you. Thank you it was very warm and admittedly, I fell asleep in it at my fireplace.” She admitted and then blushed. Ladies did not talk about such things. Archie smiled good naturedly.

“I am glad it afforded you the comfort and you finally found rest. Drape it over the chair near the fire Pitcher will see to it later.” She did as she was bid.

“I have another reason in coming here Mr Craven.” Archie cocked an eyebrow, “Your Mother has declared that you have spent enough time shut away in here, and as you did not come out for lunch and nobody has sent anything to you she thought you might be hungry and in need of a break. She has sent me to ask you to show me a portion of the grounds and to make sure you eat this.” She placed a warm bread roll on his desk, wrapped in a cloth and spread with butter and jam. He looked at it with an amused smile.

“Thank you Miss Lennox. I had quite lost track of time. Shall we go out then?” He asked and picked up the roll. Lilias looked him over, he had taken off his suit jacket and just stood in his waistcoat, shirt and cravat. He looked down at himself a little self-consciously.

“Do you not want to put your jacket on? The wind is rather vicious outside.” Archie picked up the jacket.

“That would be a good idea.” He gestured for the door out into the corridor and allowed her to exit before him and follow as he led the way downstairs to the library and out through the doors in there

The air was indeed bracing, but the wind was not blowing very hard, very typical for the mid-autumn weather. Archie guided Miss Lennox to the folly by the lake. They would get a proper view of the estate from there. He had to catch her a couple of times when she slipped on the wet grass in her house shoes but after the third time he just offered her his arm which she gladly took. They wandered leisurely to the folly and Archie slowly ate the bread roll as they made easy conversation.

“I have no idea how you can stand to leave this place so often for so long.” She observed at last as they rounded the hill to the folly.

“It’s lonely up here.” He answered, “Beautiful but lonely.”

“Where did you return from last night?” She asked curiously.

“I had been in Germany, then Austria and then down to France through Switzerland and back across the channel straight home. I have been gone five months sorting my father’s estates and businesses in those countries.”

“Are you well travelled then?” She asked.

“I would not class myself as well-travelled. I merely travel for business or to seek my own company in a different place.” He told her quietly, now slightly embarrassed about his lack of knowledge about popular places.

“Where is your favourite place to travel to then?” She kept the conversation going without a pause.

“Italy. I am very fond of wandering the vineyards and hills. It is a beautiful country. Or Austria. I will happily walk the hills for days on end and have fallen asleep on a grassy slope many times.” He spared a glance at her to see her gazing off into the distance.

“I have always wanted to visit Paris.” She breathed. He chuckled without humour. It seemed most young ladies he had met would like to visit Paris. He was not sure of the appeal of the place.

“I studied there for a year in my early 20s after leaving Oxford.” Lilias looked up at him in delighted surprise that struck a chord in his closely guarded heart.

“Oh tell me about it please, Mr Craven!” She commanded. Archie faltered for words but they had arrived at the folly so he had been given a brief reprieve.

“We should save that for a day with bad weather Miss Lennox. I can show you some pictures as well if you like.” She nodded eagerly. “Now, if you stand here and spin you can see the entire grounds from the woods to the house. You can’t see the entirety of the gardens as they wrap around the house but I will show you those on another day when we have more time.” Miss Lennox spun around slowly with a look of wonder on her face that made Archie’s treacherous heart skip a beat.

“It’s beautiful.” She gasped.

“You should see it in high Summer.” He smiled and grinned at the gardens.

“I wish I could.” She sighed. “Could we go back around the house?” She asked.

“I see no reason why not” He said.

“What are those over there?” She asked and pointed to the far side of the house where a wall could be seen poking out into the garden.

“Those are the kitchen gardens and the orchard and one that nobody quite knows what to do with. I think it was built as another kitchen garden but never got used so somebody tried to make it a personal garden. They never finished it though.” Lilias’ face was intrigued.

“Perhaps we save that for another day as well?” She asked. Archie nodded and offered her his arm again. She shook her head and carried on gazing at the grounds. “Is that a maze?” She asked in wonder.

“It is. A vanity of my great grandmother’s when she threw parties for her daughters here around eighty years ago. Do you want to create a list of what you want to see and give it to me at dinner?” He turned to her with a smile.

“Would you be happy to oblige my childish whims?” She asked almost self-consciously.

“My Mother said my Brother had been a terrible host when you first came here, I will aim to rectify that wrong happily.” She smiled.

“Very well then. I shall compile a list and give it to you at dinner. I think we should return to the house now though so you can continue with your work.” She took his arm which surprised him but he recovered quickly.

On their way back to the house the long way round so Lilias could see more of the gardens fleetingly Archie plucked a white rose from one of the bushes blooming late and picked off the thorns. He slotted it in her hair amongst the volume and against her bun. Lilias blushed and smiled her thanks. They enjoyed a comfortable and companionable silence as they walked back to the house along the gravel walk arm in arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is partially written and I will try to space out my postings so that there isn't a huge gap while I write the next chapter. As it stands I have up to chapter 7 written and a couple of others that just need editing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> This is the list of characters I have used and why;  
> Archie and Colin come from the 1987 movie version. Yes I know it's not a favourite for most people and they're not really cannon, but I like the idea that the Cravens are blonde and blue eyed as opposed to the dark haired dark eyed description from the book. So while people think they're some kind of hideous dark and brooding monstrou cripples locked away in the Manor or roaming abroad shunning society, in reality they're the opposite in appearance and almost angelic looking. Bright and loving if given the chance like Lilias and Mary did. Seems a little poetic to me. Lilias will also be coming from the 1987 movie because DAMN that woman is beautiful!
> 
> Mary, Dickon, Martha, Mrs Medlock and Ben will all come from the 1975 version for no other reason than I like that one the most after having grown up watching it. And also Mrs Medlock is just somewhat awesome and sarky.
> 
> Misselthwaite will be located in the 1975 version. Grey and Bleak enough to stand the winds and the rains.


End file.
